Forum:Why does Crawmerax drop such bad loot
hey guys i just wanted to say i have modded weapons and have killed crawmerax hundereds of times with them and only recieved 2 pearls. they were the same shields. Also if someone would like to solo him with me my psn is Mixy11 =) goodluck Seriously, I've killed him twice and only got a combined 3 god weapons. No pearls. 23:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ya. ive killed him about 10-15 times and none of the guns are really worth taking for anything other than money. ISpitch 23:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I've killed him around 50-60 time and haven't found anything so don't keep your hopes up. - Blut Fatal you one uping douchebag lol-ISpitch 23:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) How am I one upping? I just said I haven't found anything really like 12 worth while oranges and 0 pearls - Blut Fatal I've killed him around 20-30 time and got 2 pearls with a party of +2 team find rare items each . The drop rate on the new pearlescent (aqua) weapons is ridiculously low. Don't expect one to drop every time (or even every other time) you kill Crawmerax. I usually farm him with my usual group 15-20 times a day and we've only found 2 pearlescents thus far. The Jacobs Fearsome Bessie (sniper rifle) and the Dahl Jackal (shotgun). The sniper rifle is pretty sick: 900ish damage with 500% critical damage. The shotgun though, I'm not so sure about since I got one that shoots rockets and we all know how effective those are. >_< -Diakonov007 @Diakonov007, that's the whole purpose of the gun, to be a grenade launcher thingy, Ion69 01:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Can someone help me kill him so i can get the trophy im on the ps3 my psn is nullOrdo. NullOrdo @Diakonov I don't expect the pearls to drop every time but after 100 times I would like one to drop. Only thing I have found is a perfect(or so we think) Dalh pro mod for siren.. It's pretty nice but I hope there is one out there with ammo regen and not shield cap.@NullOrdo Sorry I can't I'm on the 360 version - Blut Fatal @blue fatal - is ok lol @Null... I am so changing my gamertag soon your the 78th person today to call me blue or blunt. On the opening topic, of why Crawmerax drop such bad loot, I think we must all first ask the question: Why does the Destroyer drop such bad loot? I`m sure Crawmerax is considered a harder challenge than the Destroyer, but by the same token, the Destroyer isn`t farmable. You have to play the WHOLE GAME to kill him ONCE. Better loot was definately needed. The best I`ve ever gotten was an artifact that I just went and sold.Tellegro 02:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) While I was hoping for something more, I don't think I'll complain too much for what I got for beating Crawdaddy for the first time, solo at that. 8 oranges of varying quality, and more importantly, finally a shield I like (Harmonious Muscleman, 1711 cap, 298 r.r., 60% health boost). - 08:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you crazy!!! man I found two damn Penetrator with about 600+ damage and a masher with 400+ x7 damage and an ass-load of loot with mostly everything costing $9999999. Sadly not one Pearlecent weapon or item. --User:720M37H3U5 I've found a few penetrators with 800+ damage also but I wouldn't say they are worth while. Craw is good for cash and shields not much else tho.-Blut Fatal I still beleive the vault is the best bet for good weaponsBricksmash 17:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Me and my friends have killed him 500+ times and only gotten one pearlescent weapon. We had +8 rare items and +6 extra items every time msg me if you want to kill him Gtag: RRtrax I actually got 2 pearls after 10 times the other loot sucked though, mostly equalizers (solo as brick) - kowitoma123 I must be extremely lucky. First time I ran Crawmerax in a group, an Alacritious Rose dropped that they let me have. - Steam ID: Drakodan The Answer The Long Answer is that... by the time you CAN kill Crawmerax "50 - 60 times" your weapons are ALREADY the most powerful they're probably going to get. So that dropped 800+ damage Defiler that you totally would have would have sold your grandmother for a few kills back looks like you kicked it out of a skag pile when compared to your 1000+ Defiler. If you tried to kill Crawmerax when you and your weapons were NOT powerful enough this forum would be entitled "Why is Crawmerax SO hard?? :,( " The Short Answer is... see the Weapons#Rarity page for the estimated rarity of weapon drops. Try what I did: When I realized I could one-shot kill Green Craw Worms with my Volcano I decided to challenge myself to kill Crawmerax WITHOUT my uber-powered weapons. For example, I have killed Craw with sniper rifles only, repeater pistols only, and shotguns only. (Shameless Plug: see Forum:Things to do in Pandora when you're dead) Set rules for your Craw hunt and stick to them. Try killing Craw and his friends with rocket launchers only and you'll appreciate the quality of his drops a lot more when you realize that your launchers suck. lol Aside: Remember when the "ultra-rare" Pearlescent weapons really were rare? Nowadays you can't tell which ones are real and which are constructs unless you put in the time to find them yourself. (sigh) Fryguy42 02:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) On 2.5 I have been 86ing Crawster for a good long time now, i use a glitched backpack to pick up all the loot so i can keep straight murdering his purpe bottom for as long as i care to. That said i have noticed that all of the pearls or any other item for that matter are between 57 and 60 respectively. I do not believe i have ever gotten a lvl 61 from Craw. On the ofther hand Knoxx runs have yeilded various lvl 61 objects. I even went so far as to go to 100% mission completion (except for it's like xmas mission) to see if this would increase the average level of the loot from Carw. It has proven to be unsuccessful at doing this. Can you get 61 ess from Craw? Is this legit or am i just plain crazy? -PierceMarble (360)